He Didn't Have To Be
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Wyatt looks back at his life, and Leo's role in it.


Title: He Didn't Have To Be

Disclaimer: This is yet another story song of mine, and the song is/was sung by Brad Paisley. I also don't own any of the characters, except for Joyce O'Connor. They all belong to Joss Whedon and Constance M. Burge, the God and Goddess of my world.

Posted: June 24, 2004

Author's notes: Ok, the song doesn't exactly fit. But I heard the first verse, and just had to write this story. If any of you have read my ABC crossover, you might recognize Joyce. She's playing the same role, with a different maiden name. You'll figure it out, I'm sure.

This is also my first fic EVER writing in first person. I had to write a story in the first person for creative writing class, but this is totally different. Please, the more feedback you give me, the better. I had troubles writing this in first point of view, but the songs in the first POV.

Just to make things easier, lyrics are surrounded by . I hope that helps...

FEEDBACK: demanded

"I'll be right there!" she called, rushing around, trying to find the purse that I had hid. "Come on in!"

"Well, who's this?" the man asked. Immediately I didn't like him. He got right up in my face and started talking in baby talk.

"Oh, that's Wyatt, my son."

"Oh," the guy's voice sounded strange.

"My sister's are going to watch him. Phoebe!" she turned around and yelled, "I'm leaving now!"

"Have fun! Don't stay out too late!"

"Ok, let's go," Mom smiled at the man, but his smile seemed forced.

He didn't call or come over again.

He was just one of many men I had scared away over the months.

(_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new,_

_It always winds up feeling more like a job interview._

_My Momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone,_

_Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run._)

"Leo, can you watch him? I have a date and-"

"Date?" his voice sounded funny.

"Yeah, people go on them," Mom's tone sounded forced, and I felt bad for her as I watched from my playpen. I hated them like this. I almost remembered when they were together, but now...Daddy wasn't around much, and only Aunt Phoebe and Paige talked about him. Mommy just yelled at him, or about him.

I remember when Mommy brought home the bundle. She let me hold it, calling it Chris. Daddy came over later, and for the first time since he stopped coming home, they didn't argue. I sat and played on the floor while they lay on Mommy's bed and cooed at Chris. I was almost glad it wasn't me getting all the attention, but I did feel a little left out.

Daddy stayed late that night, and eventually Aunt Phoebe came in to put me to bed in her room, where I was staying until they could figure out sleeping arrangements. Chris got my old room.

After everyone was asleep, I orbed back out into the hall, and walked over to Mommy's closed door. I was curious to what they could be talking about. The light was still on. I peeked in, and Daddy was holding Mommy in his arms. I'll never forget what I heard him say next.

_(I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old._

_He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go._

_A few months later I remember lying there in bed,_

_I overheard him pop the question and I prayed that she'd say yes.)_

_(And then all of a sudden,_

_Oh, it seemed so strange to me._

_How we went from something's missing,_

_To a family.)_

_(Lookin' back all I can say,_

_About all the things he did for me._

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad,_

_That he didn't have to be.)_

When I was five, and Chris was four, Aunt Paige heard from through the Magic School we both were enrolled in when we were older, that there was a growing school for something called slayers. We went on a trip to England, and that's where we met Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor, who had a new baby girl. They ran the school, along with Mrs. O'Connor's friends.

When I was about eight, I got the courage to ask Mom about why she and Dad had gotten a divorce, and she told about how Dad had become an Elder for awhile. She didn't go into many details about it, except that Dad had quit after Chris was born.

Three years ago Mom gave me an errand to run, some important papers or something Dad was too busy helping Chris with his first charge to bring them over. So I orbed over, and came face to face with the most gorgeous girl in the world. It was Joyce O'Connor; I hadn't seen her in almost ten years.

_(I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago._

_We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more.)_

Last night at about two am, she woke me up, and said it was time to go. I rushed around, getting everything ready, before helping her out to the car.

_(Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends._

_Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in.)_

_(And now all of a sudden,_

_It seemed so strange to me._

_How we've gone from something's missing,_

_To a family.)_

As I stared at the bundle the nurse held up to the nurse for us to see, he came and placed a hand on my shoulder.

_(Lookin' through the glass I think about the man,_

_That's standin' next to me._

_And I hope I'm at least half the dad,_

_That he didn't have to be.)_

_(Lookin' back all I can say,_

_About all the things he did for me._

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad,_

_That he didn't have to be.)_

_(Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad,_

_That he didn't have to be._

_Because he didn't have to be._

_You know he didn't have to be. )_

Once more, I'm so glad that Mom accepted once more after he proposed again. If she hadn't, then we might have never gotten to this place, and I wouldn't be sitting next to my beautiful wife, holding our perfect baby girl.

Just goes to show you that even though both Chris and I were boys, the Halliwell line is known for producing strong women.

FINIS


End file.
